1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single-tube pneumatic system for conveying a carrier to transport banking media rapidly by differential air pressure back and forth between a customer station and teller station, the customer station being situated at a driveup location visible by a teller from the teller station inside a bank building. More particularly, the invention relates to a customer terminal construction for such tube system, at which a carrier is received or from which the carrier is sent, having a simple and inexpensive mechanism for facilitating transfer of a carrier to and from the tube system by a customer in an auto at the customer station.
Further, the invention relates to such simple and inexpensive mechanism having a pair of enclosure members generally semi-cylindrical in shape or configuration hinged on a longitudinal axis for movement between open and closed positions, forming, when closed, a customer terminal enclosure for the end of the system tube, and which, when opened, allows a customer to remove or replace a carrier out of or into a semi-cylindrical pocket in one of the enclosure members.
Also, the simplified terminal construction of the invention involves eliminating the requirement of a motor drive for opening and closing the enclosure members in a terminal cabinet. One of such members is fixed and the other moves on the hinged connection between open and closed positions. The movable member normally is biased to open position but is manually closed by the customer and is automatically latched in closed position when moved to such position.
In addition, the invention relates to a cooperative arrangement and connection between the terminal enclosure formed by the hingedly connected enclosure members and the blower and air shifter components of the pneumatic system which supplies pressure or vacuum to the system to propel a carrier to or from the customer terminal; so that system air propelling a carrier into the customer terminal arrests, "brakes", or stops carrier movement upon arrival in the enclosure without forcefully striking, bumping or otherwise shocking an end wall of the enclosure beyond the arriving carrier.
Further, the invention relates to a new seal construction provided for sealing the surrounding joint between the hinged separable enclosure members when closed, to prevent system air leakage when operating under pressure or vacuum modes.
In accordance with the invention, perchance there is failure to close the customer terminal enclosure, the terminal construction is provided with means actuated by a teller for security purposes, to close the movable enclosure member or door.
Finally, the invention relates to a construction wherein the customer terminal enclosure formed by the hinged enclosure members is oriented on a horizontal axis which adapts the customer terminal to be connected with the single tube of the system by a horizontally oriented system tube end portion, whereby the system tube may be connected either overhead or underground with a teller terminal at the teller station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types and kinds of pneumatic tube system customer terminals are known for carrying out banking services between a customer drive-up station and a teller inside a bank building at a teller station with visibility between the customer and the bank teller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,554 shows a pneumatic tube banking system customer terminal wherein a clamshell type device having hinged semi-cylindrical sections, in turn hinge-connected to a terminal structure is adapted, when closed, to form a continuation of an end of a system tube, and when opened, to provide the clamshell outward of the terminal structure. This construction requires a motor drive to open and close the clamshell device, and to project it from the terminal. The terminal projection of the open device may actually cause damage to a customer's auto or to the device if the customer happens to drive too close to the terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,246 shows a pneumatic tube banking system wherein the customer terminal serves a multiple tube system with send and receive tubes connected with the terminal. This customer terminal requires special orientation of the carrier by the customer in returning the same to the terminal, and also has a large number of components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,684 shows a customer terminal construction for a single tube system wherein a carrier access opening in the terminal housing has a sliding door mounted on linear ball slides. The door is movable between open and closed positions by a rack and gear mechanism driven by a reversible motor.
These prior devices require a multitude of components arranged in an intricate manner to satisfy the requirements for safety, and to render a carrier available for removal from or insertion into the terminal at an accessible location for easy manipulation by a customer. In prior single tube systems of which we are aware a motor is required for opening and closing a door or other access means to present or receive a carrier. All such devices have complicated constructions, have numerous parts requiring careful adjustment and difficult maintenance, and have high cost of manufacture.
Accordingly, a need exists in the field of drive-up visual banking service equipment for a simple pneumatic tube customer terminal construction having extremely simple components without requiring a motor drive means for normally opening and closing access to present or receive a carrier in a single tube system for convenient use by a customer seated in an adjacent vehicle, and which avoids the deficiencies and objectionable features described with respect to known prior art.